The present disclosure relates to high speed electrical connectors and more particularly to an apparatus for aligning high speed connectors and assemblies thereof.
Many different formats are available for high speed electrical connection. One such standard is VITA 46 (VME International Trade Association) which provides a VMEbus-based 7-row connector interface rated for switched fabrics at high speed I/O signaling rates up to 6.25 Gbps. This standard is designed to meet the applications typically required by defense and aerospace that requires a large number of densely populated, high-speed I/O pins. One of the challenges that VITA 46 poses is the alignment of the connectors/boards in such a highly dense population.
The assignee of the present application presently has a product line which addresses the connection aspect of this standard, which is marketed as the AMP MULTIGIG RT Connector. This assembly is comprised of a first connector for mounting to a daughtercard, and a second connector for mounting to a backplane. Round cross-sectional pins and sockets mounted to the boards align the assemblies.